


B&R22: Christmas Gifts

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Holidays, M/M, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Elaine and Ben go Christmas shopping for their boyfriends. Ray gets some news.





	B&R22: Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R22: Christmas Gifts

## B&R22: Christmas Gifts

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: For entertainment only. 

* * *

Benny & Ray 22 Christmas Gifts Dee Gilles Rated PG-13  
  
Elaine immediately spotted Ben's Stetson above the crowd at the men's department of Marshall Fields. They had agreed to meet and Christmas shop for their respective boyfriends. He was early.  
  
She watched him for a moment, completely absorbed, examining silk ties. Although he wore the Stetson, he was otherwise out of uniform for once, wearing a blue turtleneck with his well-worn brown leather jacket. God, he was stunning. She never stood a chance with Ben. Even from the beginning, everything Ben said or did was somehow connected to Ray Vecchio. Ben's very being was enveloped by Ray and there no changing that, now or ever.  
  
Even so, she still wondered in some small part of herself if she had the power to make Ben Fraser happy. She guessed that's why her long-ago buried feelings for him refused to completely go away. But she also understood that Ben had a certain skittishness with women that would also never completely diminish, either. And so they had mutually settled into what they had now, a respectful and warm friendship that had slowly deepened with time.  
  
Ben's eyes suddenly met hers. Like he knew she was standing and gawking for a few moments. She smiled. For the millionth time, she was struck by what an Adonis he was. The cobalt turtleneck he wore made his bluish gray eyes look solid blue, and pulled out the ruddy undertone of his skin. She closed the gap between them.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," she said. Ever since she had made officer, she felt much more on-par with him, and had begun addressing him in a much more familiar way. "How are you?"  
  
"Good, Elaine. And you?"  
  
"Wonderful. How's the `living in sin' thing going for you? Ready to strangle Ray, yet?"  
  
"Ray's been on his very best behavior. He's been a delight."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes, Elaine. Really," Ben said rather emphatically. Defending his man, she thought. Very sweet.   
  
She indicated with a nod of her head. "See any good deals around?"  
  
"There are lots of sales, but I still find many of these items to be overpriced, based on what I know of the cost of materials and labor, manufacturing expenses, and freight charges."  
  
"What are you gonna do? That's retail for you. Hey, those are nice." She indicated the ties he still had draped over his fingers.   
  
"I was thinking I'd get the red one, and this teal." He held them up. "What do you think?"   
  
"He'll like those. Definitely."  
  
"They're rather expensive, though."  
  
"That's part of the appeal. They're Armani. People can brag about how they paid and arm and a leg for them. What else looks good?"  
  
"Well, I did see some nice shirts on sale. Fifty percent off."  
  
"Fifty percent? Lead the way," she said. "I'm not sure what I want to get for Ike. I was leaning toward a watch. Or a leather jacket. Maybe both if I can find some good deals." She was excited. It was their first real Christmas together as a couple. Last Christmas, things were still a little too casual between to start rolling out the "serious couple" kind of gifts.  
  
Elaine had been with Isaac for over a year now. He was the tax attorney she had met at Huey's Halloween party last year; had stayed there talking to him until Jack kicked them both out at one a.m., and the following weekend, they had gone on their first date. Ike was a wonderful man. He was nobody flashy; just steady, solid, and sure of himself. He was eleven years her senior, and for a man of his age, he had remarkably little emotional baggage. Good. Elaine was done with broken men that needed fixing. She'd played the thankless savior role one too many times.   
  
The two friends strolled amicably among the throngs of other shoppers. They both picked silk shirts for their lovers. Ben selected a charcoal gray for Ray, and Elaine a salsa red for Ike.   
  
Next, she steered them toward winter coats, spotting several leather styles with big red sales tags.   
  
"What else were you thinking of getting Ray?" she asked, fingering a price tag.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. Ray's a little hard to buy for; he has so much already. Any suggestions?"  
  
"Well, Ray's a typical boy, so he likes electronic gadgets."  
  
"I think he was everything he needs. We've got a stereo, a television and video cassette recorder."  
  
"There's the old stand-by; CD's and movies if you get really stuck. Maybe a book or something? Cologne?"  
  
"Well, I did just gift to him a small vial of Drakkar Noir for our anniversary, along with a lovely little book of love poems."  
  
"Poems, eh? How did those go over?"  
  
"I think he was a little puzzled," Ben admitted.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Probably `cause he doesn't know how to read?"  
  
"Elaine..." Ben politely objected.  
  
But she knew he understood she was only teasing. "And how was your first official anniversary, anyway?" She slyly asked.   
  
Ben smiled dreamily. "It was wonderful. Perfect, in fact."  
  
"Yeah? What exactly was so wonderful about it?" she asked. Ben was such an easy target for teasing. It didn't take anything to get Benton Fraser to blush, just as he did now. She couldn't resist messing with him a little bit more.  
  
Ben chuckled, shaking his head, but declined to answer her question.  
  
"So. Ben-ton," she pronounced carefully as she pulled a black thigh length coat from the rack. "Is it true what they say about Italian men in bed?"  
  
"What who says?"  
  
"I dunno. They," she responded.  
  
"And what is it `they' say exactly?" Ben asked. Elaine enjoyed watching him squirm.   
  
"You know."  
  
"I don't."  
  
`Yeah, you do."  
  
"Elaine, I assure you, I don't know what you're talking about." But Ben gave himself away by chortling, blushing hotly.   
  
"Yeah. That's what I figured," she said smugly. "Well. Ike's good, too, you know," she said boastfully. "That man knows his way around a cli--"  
  
"E-LAINE!!!"  
  
"I'm just saying. He always makes sure that I--"  
  
"Elaine, REALLY!"   
  
"Every single time," she continued. "Boo-ya!"  
  
Ben flushed deep red even to his ears.  
  
"Like you're some virgin!" She said. "Here, try this on." She held out the leather coat. "You're about Ike's size, maybe a little bigger through the chest."  
  
Ben pulled off his own jacket and put on the black one, happy for the diversion. She motioned with her finger for him to turn so she could look. "What do you think?" she asked.  
  
"Nice," he commented. "Warm. Comfortable."  
  
She picked up the tag again. "Ten percent off's pretty slim. I think I'll wait a few more days and see if they'll drop the price a little more. Oh, and we should go down to the leather store, too. I want to see who's cheaper. Oh, and while we're at it, I need to look for some pearls for my mother. Don't let me forget. "  
  
"Okay."  
  
They also visited housewares, the kid's clothing section so that Elaine could buy a little white wool coat for her three-year-old niece, and the cosmetics counter where Elaine bought herself her favorite red lipstick. Ben was very patient, allowing himself to get dragged from place to place, unlike most men, who detested going shopping with women.   
  
After exciting the department store, they also stopped in at a pet shop for a new chew toy for Dief. Next, they went to the downtown leather boutique so that Elaine could compare the costs of the leather coats. Marshall Fields' was a few dollars cheaper, so Elaine declared she'd go back there next weekend.   
  
The two also hopped on the El for several stops so that Ben could go to Ray's favorite clothier for gloves, a hat, and scarf for Ray. He also picked out a colorful sweater vest for him. Thoughtfully, Ben had carried all of Elaine's bags, so she was hands-free, light-hearted.  
  
"Well, I have a bit of news," Elaine said as they strolled down Highland Avenue. They both sipped hot chocolate from lidded cups, walking at a leisurely pace. The air had chilled since this afternoon, but it was still comfortable. A lakeshore breeze stirred Elaine's hair. "Ike and I are planning to move in together."  
  
"Well! Congratulations are in order!" Ben touched her briefly on the back. His big hand felt foreign to her. It made her realize that Ben had never initiated physical contact of any sort with her, until that moment. "When is the big day?" He asked.  
  
"Well, my lease is up the end of February. He's got the condo in Evanston that he wants to hang on to. He's got an amazing lake view. So...I'm moving in with him on March one."  
  
"How wonderful for you!" Ben's enthusiasm was genuine. "Evanston's not too far from Ravinia, you know. Ray's getting us season passes again. Perhaps you two would care to join us for a concert or two next summer?"   
  
"Sounds like fun, Ben!"  
  
"Actually, I suppose I should ascertain what kind of music you like first," Ben said. The soft trill of Ben's cell phone cut through the general din of the street hubbub. "Oh! Would you mind holding this for just one moment?" Ben said. He handed her his cup of hot chocolate, moving out of the pedestrian flow, and reached in his inner breast pocket cell phone. He checked the caller ID and smiled. They stopped underneath a storefront awning. Had to be Ray, she thought. "Hi," he said into the compact black phone. "It's going fine, Ray. Yes... Yes... No, I'm not telling you! No! No! No way! And DON'T ask Dief! I'm not sure how much longer...Alright. Yes. Sounds delicious. Hang on. Sure...Elaine, Ray wants to know if you'd like to join us for dinner tonight. He's making beef stew from scratch."  
  
She nodded eagerly.  
  
"She says `yes', Ray," Ben continued, "We can pick up carrots... potatoes. New potatoes. Sure. Elaine has some news. She's moving in with Isaac on March first. Yes, I know! No, I thought we'd wait and pick out something for Valerie together...and I thought I'd look for something for Tony and Maria, too. No, I'm making Mother something. Sure, I'll see what I can find for Fran... Yes...Yes. Oh--and I invited Elaine and Isaac to Ravinia next summer. Elaine, what kind of music do you like?"  
  
"Well, Ike likes jazz and big band. I like blues, funk, r & b, disco..."  
  
"Did you hear...Ok. Ray says that Shocka-Con and Rufus are coming in May. What's a Shocka-Con, Ray? Oh. C-h-a-k-a K-h-a-n. What is it? Ah! `It's' a `she'... And Ohio Players...Donna Summer..." he looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! Any of those! I love them all!"  
  
"Yes, she's excited, Ray. Any of them would be fine, she says."  
  
"Are the tickets on sale yet?' she asked.  
  
Ben shook his head. "Ray will take care of that."  
  
Wow. Ray? Ray Vecchio? Paying for something? What had Ben done to him?  
  
"Okay," Ben continued. "Okay. Probably around five-thirty? Elaine parked in a public garage, so we've got to go back for the car, and then hit a couple more places for some other things for the family. And I still have to pick up your suits from the dry cleaners. And then to Petit's. It may be more like six, I think. Yep. I will. I love you more. Bye."  
  
Elaine stared at Ben, shaking her head. "You are SO married."  
  
Ben only smiled peaceably, raising no objection to this observation. They finished up their cocoa and eventually made it back to Elaine's little car. They made their rounds at a few more places. Elaine was grateful that she had taken the car, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to carry everything. Of course, most of the stuff ended up being hers.   
  
As deep darkness fell and Ben and Elaine made their final trip to the car from The Uptown Jeweler with Elaine's mother's pearls, the wind began to howl from the north and the temperatures plummeted.   
  
For the last few blocks, the wind pricked through her thin coat, and numbed her gloveless hands. Elaine quickly popped the trunk for Ben and unlocked the doors, jumping inside, grateful for her old hunk of junk that sheltered her from the biting wind. The engine quickly roared to life as soon as she turned the ignition. She let the car warm up for one minute before impatiently waving her hands over the vents still blasting cold air. Ben grasped both her small hands in his, suddenly, and rubbed briskly between his slightly calloused palms. His hands were extremely warm. He actually felt feverish in comparison to her icy fingers.   
  
And in that moment, Elaine realized the power of Ben's small gesture. What it said about him. About his perception of her, about his capacity for empathy. And simply, about the hotness that ran underneath his cool exterior. Elaine, for a moment, felt a pain not unlike heartbreak. Ray was so lucky. To have this special man he called Benny Fraser. She'd have thrown over a lifetime of heterosexuality if she were in his shoes, too. She knew that hadn't been easy for Ray, but she also understood that loving Ben Fraser gave you no choice in the matter. Ben was the kind of man for which you'd willingly lay down your life. Wow, she reflected. All that. She felt all that from a single touch. What it must be like to make love--  
  
Elaine pulled her hands away with a polite smile. "Thanks," she said.   
  
She put the car in gear and headed toward Little Italy. They rode in silence through several traffic lights while Elaine searched for something safe to say. "So, Frannie tells me she's going to Vegas after Christmas," she said finally.  
  
"Really?! She didn't mention," Ben replied mildly.   
  
"She said she and her girlfriends got some kind of internet deal today. You buy last minute, and you get some good bargains that way. They got a cheap package for hotel, airfare, a theme park...one or two other things thrown in there too...maybe a limo or something? It's so cheap because they are flying out Christmas Day."  
  
"Oh dear. I wonder if she's told Mother yet."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, Ray and I are flying to Florida early on the twenty sixth. We're flying out with Valerie to visit with their Aunt Giuseppina in Boca Raton for a few days. I feel like we're abandoning Mother."  
  
"She's got all her grandkids, cousins and in-laws, and Tony and Maria aren't going out of town, are they?"  
  
"No. But..."  
  
"She's probably thrilled. Less people to cook for, right?"  
  
"Mmmph. I guess that's one way of looking at it." He sounded doubtful. Ben didn't like the idea of leaving Sophia "alone."   
  
"She'll be fine. I'm sure she wants you all to go and have a good time."  
  
Ben's phone trilled again as they zoomed past the University of Chicago. "Hi...Almost there. Just your dry cleaning and the market. Sure, I can get oregano too. Flour. Sure. Ray, did you know Francesca was going to Vegas?"  
  
Elaine could hear the squawk of Ray's voice over the phone. "Elaine just told me. Yes. I agree. You know, Ray, I think we should make an effort to go to the Midnight Mass with everyone, after all. It will be our only time together as a family. Yes. I know we have to get up a four a.m. I'm awake that early anyway, so it makes no difference to me. ...Mmm Mmmph... You can go back to sleep on the plane, Ray. Sure you can. Ray, I know you. You can fall asleep anywhere, anytime. Why, just last night, you fell asleep in the middle of..." Ben appeared to remember he was with company and left the sentence unfinished. "Okay, Twenty minutes, tops. Alright, darling." Ben folded the phone shut and slipped it back into his pocket.  
  
"So, when you coming back from Florida?" Elaine asked.  
  
"The night of January 2, 1999. 1999! Wow," he mused, sounding rather Ray-like.  
  
"Oh, so's Frannie," Elaine commented. "You ever been to Florida or Vegas?"  
  
"Neither. I haven't seen the states outside of Illinois very extensively. I've only been to Wyoming, the Dakotas, and Idaho for any great length of time. This summer, Ray took me to Indiana."  
  
"Indiana doesn't' count as out of state. It's really just one big suburb of Chicago," Elaine quipped.  
  
"Ray took me to a weekend conference in Wisconsin once, too."  
  
"You should go to the Grand Canyon. Yellowstone. Tahoe. Maybe even New England. I think you'd enjoy those places. I can't really picture sunny F-L-A as your scene."  
  
"Well, we'll find out soon enough, I suppose. Although I do find it strange, unsettling even, to be packing a bathing suit to go swimming in the ocean in January. Seems very counterintuitive."  
  
"You're right at that," she said. They had arrived at Ray's cleaners and Elaine pulled over.  
  
"Be right back," Ben said. He dashed in and out in under five minutes.   
  
Next, they went to the market for the items Ray had requested earlier. They quickly made their selections and got through the line quickly; There were few people in the checkout line at this time on a Saturday night.   
  
On to the St. Donatus Street apartment. Elaine found a parking spot across the street from the front door, and Ben grabbed his bags from her trunk. Elaine carried Ray's suits for Ben. They made their way into the building.  
  
The aroma of spices and seasonings hit Elaine as soon as Ben opened the door to their place.   
  
"That you?" Ray called from the kitchen.  
  
"Stay there, Ray." Ben called back. "I don't want any peeking." He took from Elaine Ray's dry cleaning along with Ray's Christmas gifts, and handed her the food bags, quickly disappearing into the bedroom. Diefenbaker trotted out from the kitchen as Elaine walked in. She gave him a friendly pat on the head.  
  
Ray smiled, looking up from chopping celery. "Officer Besbriss." He had a dishtowel tucked into his belt.  
  
"Detective Vecchio," she countered.   
  
He held out his hand for the bag of ingredients for his stew. "Let me take that. Thanks." Get ya coat, too." Ray smoothly said, and gallantly helped her out of her jacket. Is this the real Ray Vecchio? She thought. She had been in his presence for all of ten seconds, and he had yet to patronize, condescend, or ask her to do something she didn't want to do. This was Ben, living inside of Ray.  
  
"Smells good," she commented. "Can I help?" she offered.  
  
"Can you help peel some potatoes and carrots?"  
  
"Peel, I can, Ray. I'm gonna go wash up first."  
  
"Ok. Hey, Elaine?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What did Benny get me?"  
  
"Ray!" Ben's muffled voice called from the bedroom. "She's not going to tell you!"  
  
"Aww, Benny!" Ray called back. And then to Elaine he whispered, "Just a hint?"  
  
Elaine shook her head. "No, Ray. Ben would be upset with me."  
  
"Just whisper it in my ear."  
  
"Ray!" Ben called again, plastic bags rattling, "I can still hear you, you know!"  
  
Ray pitched his voice even lower, pulling her further into the kitchen. "A little hint. A half of a hint. One word. Come on."  
  
"No, Ray."  
  
"Do you know semaphore?"  
  
"No, and even if I did, the answer is still `no'." She went down the hall to the bathroom and shut the door. She scrubbed her hands and nails, reveling in the feel of the hot sudsy water. She took in the bathroom as she idly scrubbed. The small room could have doubled for an operating room, it was so clean. Tub, tiles and basins gleamed an antiseptic white. The only spot of color in the room were the navy blue towels. The hand towel to her right was folded so perfectly that she hated to unfold it as she dried her hands.  
  
She headed back down the hallway toward the kitchen and saw Ben, standing just inside the doorway, being kissed by Ray. She noticed with considerable surprise that Ben was about an inch shorter than Ray in their stocking feet. The Mountie boots gave him a height advantage over Ray, normally. "I'm still not telling you," he said, after gently pulling away from Ray.  
  
Ray swatted him on the ass, and moved back into the kitchen to resume his meal preparation as Elaine walked back into the room.  
  
"Did you talk to Francesca?" Ben asked. He had already begun to peel potatoes, leaning over the kitchen sink and letting the peelings drop in.   
  
Ray sighed. "Oh, yeah, I talked to her, all right. Elaine, do you and Benny have time over the next few days to call every casino, hotel and restaurant in Vegas and warn them that Frannie's on the way?" Dief, at Ray's feet, silently begged for the meat he was searing, no doubt praying that Ray would drop something he could quickly scoff down. He whined piteously.   
  
"Ray, come on," Elaine responded, "Frannie's not all that bad. I think she's kind of fun, actually. Who's she going with, anyway? Anybody I know?" She grabbed the bag of carrots and Ben silently handed her a vegetable peeler.  
  
"She's going with these two chicks named Tricia and Michelle," Ray said. "The three of them make the hat trick of bimbos." He suddenly winced. "Oh my God."  
  
"What?" Ben asked.  
  
"I just made a hockey reference. I'd better go lie down."  
  
"Oh, Ray, Ray, Ray," Ben said.  
  
The phone on the kitchen wall suddenly bleated. Ray rolled his eyes. "What now?" He asked as he quickly grabbed it before it could ring again. "Yeah?" he curtly said. "Yeah, hi, Maria, what's up? We're just making dinner. Elaine's over here....No, what?"  
  
Elaine saw Ray's face suddenly go blank. Ben, who glanced back as he grabbed yet another potato, noticed, too. Ben dropped the potato.   
  
"When?" Ray asked, and listened intently.  
  
Ben came over to stand next to him, ready to lend whatever help was needed. "Wow," Ray said. "Big, huh?" His voice was flat. "Yeah. Thanks for lettin' me know. Yeah, we'll be over for Sunday dinner. See ya." Ray hung up the phone.   
  
"What is it, Ray?" Ben whispered.  
  
"Angie. She had a little girl this morning."  
  
"Is the baby okay, Ray?" Elaine asked, dread suddenly turning her stomach.  
  
"The baby's perfect. Nine pounds and eight ounces."  
  
Elaine immediately squealed. "Oh, I thought something bad had happened. You scared me!"   
  
"Noelle Angelica. Her little Christmas gift."   
  
"That's wonderful!!! So why the long face?" Too late, she realized she'd just stuck her foot in her mouth.  
  
Ray hung his head and walked out of the room without another word.  
  
Ben and Elaine exchanged glances, and Ben went immediately after Ray, leaving Elaine to stand awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen. She didn't know what else to do, so she resumed peeling and dicing carrots. She finished the potato that Ben had started, and wondered what to do next. She peeled a couple more potatoes, and rinsed them under cold running water. She could hear the sound of the two men murmuring in the living room as she cut the potatoes into small blocks.  
  
She didn't know a lot of the details of Ray and his ex-wife and the circumstances of their divorce. But this situation certainly must be weird for Ray. It was like she had a baby that should have been his. It was like saying the final door had closed on Ray and Angie. Like a death, in a way. Elaine sighed.  
  
She cautiously treaded into the living room, where Ray sat on the edge of the couch with his elbows on his knees. Ben sat next to him, turned toward him, their knees touching.   
  
She cleared her throat. "Should I leave?"  
  
Ben had looked up when she cleared her throat. "Of course not. We'll only be a moment," Ben reassured her.  
  
Ben and Elaine shared a rueful smile over Ray's bowed head. Elaine nodded and turned back to the kitchen.  
  
She slid potatoes and carrots into a pot to boil, watched the hot water churn as the vegetables dropped in.   
  
Ray would be fine, she knew. He had Benton Fraser by his side.  
  
Finis   
  


  
 

* * *

End B&R22: Christmas Gifts by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
